A glass of Amber Ale
by Thenumbersix
Summary: After a few minutes staring at a fresh sheet of paper with only the words 'New Defense Plan' to show for it his eyes slowly drifted to a half empty bottle of amber ale that was sitting in the far reaches of his desk. "Shouldn't you wait till after work". A cheerful voice called out.


Rytlock Brimsone sat in his office looking over a new defense plan he had been working on since the wee hours of the morning. Last night had been a long one filled with arguments and alcohol. Fierhan Sparwind although Rytlock respected the Tribune he was not one to see eye to eye on what should be done to help with the ascalonian menace. It was now well into the afternoon and as the sun was setting he had the chance to look over the plans a second time. He scoffed in disgust at his work, remembering why he never did these things at night. He ripped the page in two and discarded the failed plan. If it wasn't perfect it wasn't good.

After a few minutes staring at a fresh sheet of paper with only the words _'New Defense Plan'_ to show for it his eyes slowly drifted to a half empty bottle of amber ale that was sitting in the far reaches of his desk. Grunting he reached out to the bottle and slowly poured himself a glass.

"Shouldn't you wait till after work". A cheerful voice called out from behind him.

Rytlock rolled his eyes. He knew instantly who the voice belonged to. Taking a swig of the ale The Tribune turned to see exactly who he expected. A white charr with busted left paw looking a bit too comfortable leaning against his window.

"No flowers this time?" He asked.

The charr in question smiled taking a step forward into the blood tribune's quarters. "Was that a joke Tribune?" He asked. "It was, wasn't it, id never thought id see the day."

"What do you want gladium?" Rytlock asked. "I'm extremely busy."

"Well...i can see that." Tybalt gestured to the half empty glass of ale.

Rytlock fingers wrapped themselves around the glass. "It helps." He muttered and downed the rest. "Now what do yo- How did you get in here?"

Tybalts smile could not have gotten any brighter if his head had turned into the sun itself. "Oh that, well thats top secret information but it was simple, for a wispers field agent like me."

Rytlock looked at him in disbelief. "You? A person who's been working the filing rooms for an eternity?".

Tybalts stance became rather seepish. "Well when you put it like that it...it doesn't sound so impressive, but me and my partner are working wonders its been a few weeks and already im on my third mission."

"Well then gladium I must say you have me impressed, if what you say is true that is."

Tybalt looked up at the Tribune. "R-Really?"

Rytlock nodded. "Yes." He chuckled. "My look how the tables have turned, You a field agent and me stuck behind a desk, I don't know how you could stand it for as long as you did." The Blood legion warrior turned to pour himself another glass of ale. He looked at Tybalt and shook the bottle offering it to him. Tybalt grabbed it and took a swig.

"Not wanting to die helped." Tybalt replied. "It was hard at first, what with my warband and...now ...now that i think about it not wanting to die helped a great deal."

"Has that changed now?" Rytlock asked taking a sip of his drink.

Tybalt stared at the bottle for awhile before answering. "Im not sure." He finally said. "I dont want to, but now i think... I think i'm a little less afraid of what's to come than i was when i first joined the order." Rytlock nodded as Tybalt sat on his desk next to him. "I think i'm more afraid of becoming one of Zhaitan's minions more than anything, i don't think my shiny new uniform would go with rotten flesh." Tybalt said with a chuckle.

Rytlock smiled and he raised his glass.. "Lets hope it never comes to that then."

Tybalt joined and raised the bottle."Well then...To not becoming a sad sack of rotten flesh." He said.

"Or a ghost for that matter." Rytlock added. They hit their glasses together and the sound echoed throughout the empty room.

"Now back to my original question." Rytlock said. "Is there anything in particular you wanted?"

"No not really." He said leaning back on the desk. "I just came from Lion's Arch to tell you all about the good news, hehe."

"Lions Arch!" Rytlock said surprised. "Thats almost three days away how did you get here so fast?"

Tybalt smirked. "I ran."

Rytlock would have been annoyed at that remark and punched the gladium in the nose for that smug face but he let it slide. If Tybalt was as good as he said was (which the Tribune highly doubted.) then he didn't need the order coming down on him for throttling their newest agent. They sat in silence for a time watching the sun slowly creep below the horizon and covering the land with a warm orange glow. The Tribune felt oddly peaceful which was strange considering he was looking out at a warzone.

The soft colours of the light coupled with the view and a drink at his side didn't hurt. He was enjoying the gladeums company although if anyone new about this it would show badly on his part. Torga Desertgrave would definitely have something to say about this but Rytlock wouldn't be surprised if she knew already. He never did fully trust the ash legions ways.

"How goes repelling the ghosts?" Tybalt finally asked when the sun had gone down.

Rytlock's mood became sour again as the weight of that sentence came crashing down on him. He turned back to his desk and looked at the bare paper that still lay before him. 'New defence plan' it still read. He quickly snatched the bottle from Tybalts hands and drank what was left in the bottle. This was going to be another long night.

Seeing the Tribune turn back to his work told Tybalt that moving off the desk might be the better course of action lest he get turned into devour food. "I guess that answers that question." Tybalt said. Rytlock grunted in return. "Ill come back after my next mission and tell you how it went, shouldnt be too much trouble just one of our agents in lions arch might have gone rouge so me and my partner are off to investigate. I'll bring them buy sometime i think you'd like them." Tybalt smiled.

Rytlock did not respond.

"Sir!" Yelled a charr that came bursting into the door.

"Speak." Said Rytlock.

The charr saluted. "Sir Scouts have reported a disturbance with the flame legion Sir, Gaheron Baelfire seems to be closer than we thought in his plans."

"Burn it all." Rytlock seethed. Gaheron Baelfire was the last thing the Tribune's ears wanted to hear. "Do we know anything else?"

The charr shook his head. "No sir but our scout are on the move and will keep us informed."

Rytlock nodded. "Very well soldier. Dismissed." The charr bowed and left.

Rytlock sat back down in his chair cursing Gaheron Baelfire's name. He looked around for his visitor but the office was empty. As his eyes wandered back to the sheet of paper on his desk now with a line on it along with the title he felt all motivation get sucked away from him. Getting up from his chair to wonder over to a near by shelf he grabbed a fresh bottle of ale to keep him company for the night. Although just before he opened the bottle something made him stop.

_No...for next time_

* * *

_Authors Notes_

While playing Guild Wars 2 I jokingly said _"omg totes ship tybalt and rytlock lolz" _to which my Partner replied that I should make a fan fic about the two. skip to a few months later and here it is. Not really romantic unless you really want it to be. i had this little scene in my head for awhile. Completed for now but if people like it ill post one more chapter.


End file.
